wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire Day
Empire Day was the day that Darth Sidious declared himself Emperor of the First Galactic Empire, bringing an end to the Republic. It was also the day Ezra Bridger was born, and two days before the births of Luke and Leia Skywalker on Polis Massa. From the following year on, Empire Day became a holiday marking the anniversary of the rise of the Empire. Festivities of the holiday included a parade on various Imperial-controlled planets, the playing of the Imperial anthem, "Glory of the Empire", as well as the airing of a portrait of the speech made by Emperor Palpatine that formed the Galactic Empire. The clip was doctored to make the Emperor seem younger and more physically appealing than he actually was at the time of the speech. Attendance to the festivities was mandatory. Galactic Empire Empire Day was a galactic holiday of the Galactic Empire, celebrated from 19 BBY to at least 1.5 ABY. The anniversary of the Empire's creation was celebrated yearly, on the twenty-third day of the fifth month when using the Great ReSynchronization (GrS) dating system based on Coruscant. Despite the fact that the holiday fell on a single date of the year, celebrations of the event could last for several days or even weeks in certain regions of the Empire, depending on the local culture. The holiday was intended to commemorate the dissolution of the Galactic Republic and the creation of the Empire by Supreme Chancellor-turned-Galactic Emperor Palpatine. The day was also a celebration of the might and power of the Empire, as well as that of Palpatine himself. Imperial Military parades were common on Empire Day, as was as the display of statues of the Emperor in public squares. During the Galactic Civil War, Imperials used the holiday as an opportunity to step up propaganda efforts and further Palpatine's cult of personality. Government workers distributed Empire Day memorabilia to passersby, and Imperial citizens offered one another salutations of "Happy Empire Day". Many individuals loyal to the Empire celebrated with family or friends, while others sought to be close to their Emperor on his holiday. Because of Palpatine's reclusive habits, few saw this wish realized. It also saw the opportunity to award personnel of the Empire with various medals for significant acts of service. These included the Imperial Badge of Meritorious Service, the Imperial Engineering Volunteer, the Imperial Guest Performance, the Imperial Anti-Propaganda Enforcer and the Champion of Empire Day awards, the latter of which was awarded by Darth Vader personally. Although practiced by various parts of the Galaxy by the time of the Galactic Civil War, it was most celebrated on Naboo's capital city, Theed, due to the planet being Palpatine's homeworld. Festivities on Theed during this time included awarded medals, erecting statues of the Emperor, and military parades that included Stormtroopers, at least two AT-STs, and Imperial Marines. Galactic Eggman Empire As such, both the Empire and the tradition of Empire Day lived on. The founder of the Konoha Republic, Rock Ōtsutsuki, forged a similar stone tablet, a monument which was to courage the Mushroom Kingdom and the Arcadia Kingdom detailing the Star Wars Mythology and the arrival of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. However, Master Bison, leader of Shadaloo who is obviously interested of letting his apprentice bring forth the end of the Konoha Republic by presence. M. Bison due to his power and wisdom, states that the rebirth of the New Empire would be led by not the president but the Emperor. NiGHTS and Reala are gracefully surprised that the similar stone tablets are place in other worlds. Reala didn't believe at first, but gives in at the order of his master, the evil Wizeman, who knew the secrets of the dark chakra of the force, Enrique Teodora and his mother knew that chakra created the Valua Kingdom from the Island that has the fully grown God Tree, Sir Arthur is confronting Astaroth and his minion Firebrand when Rock Ōtsutsuki appeared and placed the stone tablet. Mistaking them for allies, Arthur asks them for help which Rock agrees and uses the Rinne Sharingan to tame Firebrand. In response, Astaroth believes in the rebirth of the Galactic Empire, Death Adder serving the emperor of the new galactic empire and many other discovering the secrets of the God Tree. Category:Events